


Getting Purrsonal

by Camy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is called in to a fight by Chat Noir...or is she?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Purrsonal

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mysugacube from Tumblr for letting me write her idea <3

"Come here quick, Ladybug!" cried out Chat's voice from Ladybug's receiver.

 

"I'm on my way."  Ladybug used her fingers to zoom in on the tracker before using her bandalore to make her way there.

 

What she was met with was a candlelit table with food.  "What the..."

 

Chat Noir landed in front of her and gave a bow matched with playful wink.  "Welcome, my lady~."

 

Ladybug face palmed while shaking her head.  "Chat Noir...what is all this?  I thought we had to fight an akuma?"

 

"After we eat."  Another wink was sent her way.

 

"Why do you always treat this like a joke?"

 

"I'm not, I just want to spend more time with you.  Is that so catastrophic?"

 

"...Your puns are."

 

Chat Noir just laughed before gesturing to the table.  "Shall we?"

 

The food did look delicious but eating in front of Chat Noir?  She couldn't hear anything bad going around either.   The table though was just so...cheesy.   It made her uncomfortable.  "Sorry, Chat Noir, I already ate before coming."

 

"That's okay, we can just talk."

 

"Talk?"

 

"Yeah.  We can sit on the bench instead."

 

It looked ordinary, but it was more of her style.  "Sure," she replied with a smile and made her way over with Chat Noir.

 

They sat side by side while the stars twinkled high above in the sky.  The city lights also added to the beauty of the night with a cool breeze.

 

Ladybug was more aware of Chat Noir's arm behind her, but he didn't seem to be doing anything it.  For now.

 

"Feels good to just relax."

 

"It does..."  It did feel good since Chat Noir was the only person she could talk about with the world that came with the miraculous.  He was always there for her when she really needed a helping hand.  Or paw.  She let out a small giggle at the thought.

 

"What?"

 

Ladybug turned her head to look at him.  "You really need to work on your puns more, Chat Noir."

 

"What's wrong with my puns?  I think they're great."

 

"Uh huh," she threw back with a smile.

 

"At least you enjoyed Cataclysm, right?"

 

"That's like me saying Bug Charm.  But that one is  creative."

 

"You mean \-  "

 

Ladybug put her finger over his mouth to stop him.  "Don't."

 

They stared into each other's eyes: His wild green into her warm blue.  Chat Noir's arm that was behind her twitched to wrap around her while Ladybug's finger wanted to touch his face.  His lips looked so soft...

 

A dog's bark brought them out of it and they smiled sheepishly at each other.

 

"Guess we should go home," started Ladybug while standing up.

 

"Yeah.  At least get some of the cake though before you leave."

 

Ladybug looked at it over her shoulder.  It did look divine.  "Just one piece."

 

One piece soon turned to two and Chat Noir was grinning up the wall.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Well, it's good to see that the lady I made it for liked it that much."

 

"Huh?"  He made it?!

 

"You can take the entire cake if you want.  I did made it fur you."

 

"...Hold on.  Did you just?"

 

Chat Noir laughed, very pleased that she caught the pun.

 

"I can't believe you."

 

"You mean you - "  He was interrupted by a playful shove.  "Heheh."

 

"Stop it, no more," giggled Ladybug, unable to contain her laughter.

 

"All right, I'll stop.  Though for pawment, you will need to - nyahhh!"  Chat Noir was hit by one of the bench's pillow.

 

"I just told you to stop."

 

"Heheh."  Chat Noir picked up the other pillow and swung at her.

 

The sound of their laughter and smacking of pillows joined in the rest of the sounds of Paris at night.

 


End file.
